1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an accessory device for use with a television or other electronic device, particularly to a device for displaying printed information and holding a television program magazine, or guide book, and remote control devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most cable T.V. companies provide a great many channels for their subscribers. Oftentimes the channel number to which the cable channel selector box must be tuned differs from the number of the broadcast channel which the viewer wishes to see. For this reason cable T.V. companies generally print and distribute a chart, or guide, of the broadcast channels available and their corresponding cable channel numbers.
Viewers usually keep a copy of the channel guide chart near a seating area in front of their home electronic entertainment center (television, VCR, radio, phono., CD player, tape deck, etc.). A television program magazine is usually also located somewhere in this room. Also in this room one will usually find a variety of remote control devices, e.g. for the TV, VCR, audio receiver, etc. Quite often the bedroom is also used as a television viewing room. The same viewing and listening tools, i.e., a channel guide, a television program guide, and remote control units, are also found in the bedroom.
Heretofore there has been no satisfactory means of organizing all of a homeowner's viewing and listening tools into one compact device.
There is an electronic device available that will hold three of four remote control units in one container. The container has a built in infrared light amplifier that transmits infrared light from the remote control units to any part of the room. However, this device is expensive and has no means of displaying printed material, nor does it have any way to hold and display a television program magazine or guide book.
There are numerous types of transparent plastic display containers available. Most of these are used to display a printed advertising sheet in a retail establishment. None of these containers have been designed to be used in the home for electronic entertainment, nor have they been designed to organize remote control units. Moreover they cannot hold and display magazines or books. Also they do not provide any illumination to aid in reading the printed matter. Most users of electronic entertainment equipment would therefore find it desirable to have a device that would organize their entertainment tools into one compact unit.